Monochrome Kiss
by Dinosaurrluverr
Summary: What happens when Hinata is the new kid in a new town and school and a certain  goofy play boy with blond hair and blues eyes saves her on her first day this is how it all begins...I ish back to writing again so please enjoy some new updates!  :
1. Chapter 1: Ninja With Blue Eyes?

**Disclaimer:**

**I Do not own Naruto or any of the character! **Masashi Kishimoto does! :D ****

****I also do not own any of the Bands/Songs I may mention in this story! (: ****

**I do however own the characters that i make up LOL :3 **

* * *

><p>So It begins I thought as I swiped my side swept bangs out of my Indigo hair. My phone's mp3 player music<p>

blasting "Raised By The Wolves" by Falling In Reverse out of it's tiny speakers. I was infront of my long full length

mirror applying my eyeliner and trying to straighten my hair which just doesn't want to cooperate with me today.

Great. Just what I needed my hair to look like total crap on my first day at my new school. My mom was

transferred here to Konoha which is her hometown and several of my family members live to. My mother is an

aspiring fashion designer so we moved ALOT. I've been to so many schools in my life that iv'e lost count that is

why I refuse to get too close to anyone at this new school. I will just be that weird new girl who never talks.

Although the only person who I ever opened up to and became friends with is my best-friend Razz. He's the only

one who gets me and the only one who's there for me. I wish I could say the same thing for my mother but

combined with trying to find her "Soul-mate" and working on her new line she has no time for me. Where is my

father you may ask well besides running the Hyuga Music Records Company and having a new "Family". So he's

also never around. Him and my mother got divorced shortly after my younger sister Hanabi was born. I rarely get

to see him anymore. I pulled on a black MCR band tee with cherry red skinny jeans. I sighed looking at my white

eyes tinged with lavender which I inheirted from my Hyuga blood. I'm sure to be gawked at because of it. I will

also be made fun of because my eyes. I sighed while tieing up my rainbow colored Dc shoes. Today is going to

suck real bad.

"Hinata!" My younger sister Hanabi screamed running into my messy clothes strewned room. My sister Hanabi is

three years younger than me and is much more prettier than me. She came into my room with her blow dryer in

her hand the cord danging as she ran into my room. Her long dark muddy brown hair dripping wet and her same

colored eyes as me looked furious.

"Yes?" I asked as I got up putting on my white black striped hoodie

"What the hell is the blow dryer not working!" She hissed at me

"Like I would know." I said smoothly

"Uhh..yea you would cause you were the last one to use the damn thing." She yelled the tone of her voice getting

louder and louder. Hanabi is a tomboy/girly girl and she has a foul mouth. Even though I shouldn't be the one

saying anything. But she is what she is and I'm used to it. She's probably just nervous bout starting a new school

so that's why she has bitch mode on this early in the morning. I grabbed my red checkered blow dryer from my

nightstand and handed it to her. She snatched from my handing and stormed out of my room throwing some

colorful language as she walked down the hall to the bathroom. I grabbed my plain black backpack and walked

downstairs. My mom isn't even up yet, I looked around the quite dark kitchen. A normal mother would be up

cooking breakfast or yelling for us to hurry up but not my mother. Her car isn't even parked in the driveway, which

means two things 1.) she met a guy and is still on her "Date" or 2.) Late night at her "Office". I checked the wall

clock that hung over one of the brown leather love seats in the living room. It read 6:45am, school starts at 8:00.

I get dressed to fast. I touched my phone and read the new text message.

Mom:

Hey baby going to be late comming home this morning I met this amazing guy last night. Take care of your sister

and be good. Luv ya

I rolled my eyes and quickly texted back

W/e hav fun use protection and yea yea

I'm like the adult here not her. I swear we have only been here for about a week and she has already met a guy,

Unbelievable. My mother is a whore and I know it is wrong to say that but the truth is the truth. I opened the

freezer and poped in two microwave sausage biscuts and while they cooked got out two Monsters. Hanabi walked

down the staircase and came into the kitchen. She wore a green tee shirt with black letters reading "Fuck with me

you get hit" and black skinny jeans. Her long hair was straightened and a tiny neon green bow was placed in it.

"So mom's got another guy?" She asked looking out the kitchen window probably looking for my mom's black

mustang

"Yep." I said nippling on my biscuit

"She never learns." Hanabi mubbled ploping down next to me at the kitchen table

"Duhh." I said "Anyway you nervous bout today?"

"Do dogs bark?"

"Yea."

"There's your answer." Hanabi laughed at my confused facial expression

After breakfast and chatting with Hanabi for awhile we both got into my bright red Jeep and drove towards what

will probably be hell on earth Konoha High School. I Parked my car in the student parking lot and sighed loudly.

"Don't hyperventilate again." Hanabi joked

I shot her a glare "Shut up." But it was true i do get extremely nervous when i'm around other people I don't

know like today for example. I waved good-bye at Hanabi as we parted Freshman/Sophomore Wing is on the left

side of the school while the Junior/Senior wing is located on the right side of the school. I wish I was like Hanabi

she very rarely gets nervous. The school mailed us are schedules and I was looking down on the printed black

letter sheet of paper that I held in my hands. My first period is Ecology with Professor Hatake. I was too busy

looking over my scheduale to notice that I had bumped into someone and then dropped my papers in the process

and was falling over. Someone caught me by the waist and held me inches from the teal colored tiled floor. The

person lifted me up on my feet I turned around about to so punch someone in the face for grabbing me like that

but when i turned around I saw a tall tanned skinned boy with sky blue eyes with the most stupidest grin on his face. So The ninja with the blue eyes saved me I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo How'd you like it! Please Leave comments and Give me some tips so I can make my story much better just don't be so harsh okie? :D <strong>

**Also I'm sooo sorry this chapter is so short but it's like 2:33am here and I'm getting sleepy but I will try to update some new chapters as soon as I can! (: 3 **


	2. Chapter 2: No Seriously ,Shut up?

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Naruto Or Any of the Characters _Masashi Kishimoto does! (:_**

**I also dont own any of the Bands/songs I may mention in this story! :3 **

**I do however own the characters that I make up! :D **

**So please enjoy! (: **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- No Seriously, Shut Up?<p>

The tanned-skinned boy with dazzling sky-blue eyes was staring at me with the most stupidest grin plastered

across his face. It felt like time stood still at the moment until a tall raven haired boy dressed in all black came up

behind the blonde and smacked him up side his head.

"Hey Teme that hurt!" The blonde yelped

"Shut it Dobe." The raven haired boy said smoothly his dark orbs glancing over at me "Who are you?"

"H..Hinata H..Hyuga." I stammered suddenly getting nervous all of the sudden

One of the raven haired boy's eyebrows rose "You Neji's cousin or something?"

I nodded slowly then replyed "Yes." I haven't seen Neji since last Christmas and he doesn't like me very much so

that's why we never get along. He's always so perfect at everything he does and I'm not.

"Your Neji's lil cousin!" The blonde screamed recovering from the smack "I kind of wondered cause both you and

Neji have the same eyes."

I blushed "Yea."

"Anyway Dobe lets go before the rapid fan-girls decide to hunt us down again." The raven haired boy said while

walking further down the hallway.

"Cya Hinata!" The blonde called while running after the other boy

I sighed at least those two seemed halfway decent and didn't gawk at my eyes. But Neji is here which makes me

nervous because he's not on my list of people to see today. I bent down to pick up my papers when some

wearing black high heels stomped on them making it impossible for me to pick them up. I looked up to see a group

of about five girls all wearing to little clothes and too much make up. The girl who stood on my papers was a girl

with crimson red hair that was a weird hairstyle. It was straight on one side and jagged looking on the other and

her eyes matched her hair color.

"Um.. excuse me but you are standing on my papers." I half whispered

The red head smirked "I know."

"Then can you please get off." I said calmly trying not to go all rage mode on her

"First answer us this, Why were you talking to are beloved Sasuke and Naruto?"

I was lost "Huh?"

"The two boys you were just talking to dammit." She said her voice grew louder

"Oh. They were just helping me because I almost fell and stuff." I said shrugging my shoulders at why that was

such a big deal anyway.

"Never talk to Them again!" The Red haired girl said "We are the Ultimate Naruto/Sasuke Lover's Fan Club!"

"Um..ok" I replyed not really caring

"Do you even know who they are?" She asked then answered her own question "They are the hottest, richest

playboys at this school."

"Yea so?" I replyed giving her a look like she was fucking crazy

"They each pick a girl for the week to be their "Girlfriend" and this week it will be me!" She said and if you closely I

swear you could see the imaginary fire burning in her eyes. I heard some of the other members of this group

groan and mubbled "But what about us?"

"That's all fine and stuff but I'm new here and I would appreciate it if you would get off my papers and leave me

alone." I said and she stepped off my papers

"Just remeber this New girl Sasuke and Naruto is are's!" She screamed as I walked down the crowded hallway

I walked into the classroom and everyone turned to stare at me. The classroom looked very boring. The walls

were painted a pale gray color with a huge bookshelf taking residence on the back wall and inspirational posters

were tacked up. There were five rows of six and it looked like every seat had an owner. Great it looks like the

teacher isn't even here yet, I thought as I stood next to the door deciding on whether or not I should make my

escape.

"Hey. are you new?" I looked up from twiddling my thumbs together to see a short slender girl with bright pink

short spiky hair that framed her hear shaped face and lime green eyes staring at me

"Y..Yes." I said my nervousness creeping up on me

"I'm Sakura Haruno and there is an empty seat next to me if you wanna sit there because Professor Kakashi is

always late." She smiled then led me to where she sat which was the row nearest the door but the last two seats

were empty so I sat next to her. She seemed nice which surprised me because I was expecting to be bullied

right off the bat. I looked around the classroom and saw that some people's eyes were zoned in on me so i

quickly retreated my gaze back to my desk.

"So where did you move here from?" The girl Sakura asked

"Cante." I said "It's a small town smaller than this one."

"Oh." she said "By the way I didn't get your name?"

"H..Hinata H...Hyuga." I whispered

The pinkette leaned over to hear me then giggled "So I take it your that Jackass's cousin?"

I nodded "Yea."

"You seem shy Hinata it's ok I won't bite that hard." She laughed

"I just get nervous alot that's about it but once i get used to you I'll talk more." I said why the heck am I telling

her all this? Damn, she must be one of those people that I can easily open up to.

"I get cha I'm the same way sometimes." She said

"Yea." I said relizing how easy it is to talk to this pink haired chick "So what's with the fan club girls?"

"Oh. You must have met Karin and her Ultimate Naruto/Sasuke fan Club." She went on "They are a bunch of

whore's who think that wearing baby clothes and piling on their clown make up will make Sasuke and Naruto

notice them."

"I met them earlier and they seemed nice." I half whispered

"Yea, they are sometimes but they are major play boys so you should be aware of that they are never serious

about any girl." She said looking a lil sad

"Do you Sakura by any chance like any of them?" I asked reading her expression

Her green eyes grew huge "How'd you know?"

"I can read people sometimes." I smiled

"Yea me and Sasuke have been friends since preschool and he doesn't notice me as a girl at all." She said half

laughing at the situation "But it's ok It doesnt really bother me as much as it used to."

"Oh." I said

The bell rung and in walked a man probably in his late twenty's with wild silver hair holding an orange book in his

hands. He had a long nasty looking scar running from above his left eye stopping halfway down his left cheek.

"Okay, Class settle down." He comanded then addedd "We have a new-"

"Wow. Hinata we are in the same class!" I looked up as a tall golden blonde haired boy bounced in the classroom

followed by the raven haired boy. The whole class turned to stare me down as the blonde haired boy took his

seat opposite the side of the room that I sat on. Professor Kakashi cleared his throat then spoke

" Thank you Uzumaki for interupting my class for you own personal greetings." The classroom fell silent as he

conituned taking attendance "Class we have a new student as thanks to Mr. Uzaumaki we all know is Miss

Hyuga."

After that very loud introduction the rest of class seemed to drone on and on. Like seriously who actually thinks

studying about a population's death rate is exciting not me. I felt stares boring into me but i didn't look up from

my textbook. I really hate this I'm the new kid which means I'm like a shiny new toy to them.

"Pss. Hinata." I turned to see Sakura smiling at me "Hey, what's your next class?"

I looked down at my scheduale "Umm...History with Asuma?"

"Yaay!" Sakura chirped "We have the same class next period too!"

"No seriously, shut up?" I joked laughing and I mean truly laughing. Maybe this school won't be as bad as I

thought but somehow I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that something big might be happening

soon. I looked over at the pinkette who was my newest friend with her around maybe this won't be as bad as it

was at my other schools. I was completly alone at those schools with noone to talk to.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo wat did chu think :D <strong>

**Please leave me comments or w/e giving me pointers or how much you like it! just dont be too harsh oki? :P**

**Also I promise the next chapter there will be more of a Hinata/Naruto fluff! :3 **


	3. Chapter 3: Stolen Kiss?

**Disclaimer Note: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! :) **

**I also do not own any of the songs/bands that I may mention in this story! :3 **

**Please Enjoy! (: 3 **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Stolen Kiss<p>

"So." I said to Sakura as we moved through the lunch line my eyes clued on the barely edible food that lay on my

dark teal colored tray. Sakura was cracking jokes about how the school wants to poison us with this god awful

food. I nodded my head and laughed alongside her. This is so easy. Talking to Sakura and being myself, she's the

only other person besides Hanabi and Razzthat I'm comfortable with. And I've only known her for about four

hours. Sakura led me to a table nearest the back side of the large cafeteria. There were two other girls sitting at

the dark gray round plastic table. I sat my tray down next to Sakura and my nervousness showed it's ugly face.

"Guys! This is Hinata." Sakura beamed while looking at the other girls

"Hey, Hinata." A girl with chestnut brown hair pulled into two panda looking buns said to me "I'm Tenten."

"Oh shush Tenten noone cares about you!" A girl with short black bob said "I'm Nagisa!"

"They are all crazy." Sakura whispered to me as Tenten and Nagisa argued about something

"They seem pretty nice." I said in a low tone. Yea they do seem pretty nice. Lunch went by pretty fast. Too fast for

my taste and now it's time for Algebra 2. Whoever invented Algebra is nuts and whoever invented the sequel is

insane! But before my fabulous adventures in Algebra I need to use the restroom. I opened the girl's bathroom

door only to hear moaning and when I turned the corner I witness the horrifying event. That Naruto dude making

out with some platinum blonde bimbo with huge boobs. Once they noticed that i was there he stopped kissing the

chick and slid his hand from underneath her skirt. The blonde haired girl shot me a glare and Naruto looked at me

like a boy who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I walked past him without even glancing at his

direction and went into the stall. To my surprise he was standing against the wall nearest the door acting all cool.

I rolled my eyes at him as I washed my hands.

"Are you some kind of fucking pervert?" I asked my eyebrow twitching in annoyance

"No." He said cooly

"Then what the fuck are you still doing in the girls restroom?" I asked walking past him about to walk out of the

door when I opened it I saw a mob of ranging hormonal girls blocking the door. I quickly slamed the door shut and

turned to him.

"What the hell?"

"It happens" He shrugged it off as if it was a no big deal to have a mob of girls stalking you

"Uhuh." I said looking at him like he was fucking retarded "Well I'm outta here."

He grabbed my wrist preventing me from opening the door "They will skin you alive. If you come out of the

restroom with me in here then they will assume that we did something which would make them throw a fit and go

after you."

"Don't touch me!" I screamed jerking his hand off of me

"Okay. Okay." He said putting his hands up in a I mean you no harm gesture "But I gotta plan on how to escape."

Somehow this doesn't seem like a very good idea to along with this "Playboy".

"Okay whatever." I said going along with it

He opened the bathroom's window and climbed out. I was right behind him and as I climbed out of the window My

shoe got caught on the ledge and I almost fell to my death if it wasn't for Naruto grabbing my arms and pulling me

upward. I mumbled "Thanks." Then he led me up the side of the building finnally reaching the rooftop. Thank god I

as good at climbing otherwise I would have fell to my death. When we scaled the chained length fence that

encircled the rooftop, Naruto fell on his back breathing heavily. I fell to my knees my breathing became ragged

from the exercise. That was such an adrenaline rush. I looked over at Naruto who was staring me down.

"So Hinata wasn't that awesome or what?" He asked sitting up

"I guess so." I shrugged

"Well we escaped those crazy fan girls." He yawned "They get annoying."

"Why do even have them?" I asked bored

"I guess because combined with my good looks, and fame they flock to me." He grinned

I rolled my eyes "Fame?"

"Yea. I'm the lead singer for Cupid Shot Me In The Eye." He said horrified that I didn't know this

"Huh?" I said puzzled

"We are really famous." He said

"What genre is your band?" I asked

"Pop we are a boy band."

"That's probably why. I hate boy bands." I said bluntly while standing up

His jaw dropped "How come we are fucking awesome dude."

"Chill."

"You seriously have never heard of us?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Your a weird one Hinata."

"And your a STD filled boy band singer who irates me." I shot back

"Hey! I use protection!"

"Nice come back dipshit." I said walking towards the door that would led me from the rooftop, when Naruto

grabbed me by my shoulders pulling me closer to him. He then smashed his lips to mine. I squirmed in his grip and

then kneed him in the balls and ran off. That dumbfucking pervert stole my precious first kiss. I hate that boy band

idiot!

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo How'd you like it? BTW Cupid Shot Me In The Eye Is The name of my band LOL! (: <strong>

**Sorry if it's too short but I've had a vry eventful day and it's 1:17am here and I'm like a zombie right now :D **

**But leave me comments or w/e on how'd you liked it, just don't be too harsh k? :)**

**Lush yew guys Promise I'll update soon! :3 **


	4. Chapter 4: The Bet Is So On Bro!

**Disclaimer Note: I do not own Naruto or any of the character's! O: **

**I also do not own any of the bands/songs I may mention in this story! :D **

**I do however own the characters I make up! :D 3 **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- The Bet Is so on Bro!<p>

After kneeing Naruto in the balls I ran down the flight of stairs anger filling my head. Why on earth did that stupid

playboy kiss me with his infected lips. UGH! he pisses me off so much. I made it to my algebra class and I had no

one to talk to in there so I sat in the back staring out the window. My finger tips touched my lips where his had been

and then I banged my head against my desk. The class went dead silent when i did this and I regretted drawing

attention to myself. Fuck this! That bastard stole my first kiss and he is going to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's P.O.V. <strong>

"Agh." I said barely able to stand up after Hinata successfully kneed me in my boys. Dammit this hurts! I licked my

lips at least I stole her first kiss which in my book is a win. I ran my hand through my blonde longish razor cut hair

and walked down the stairs. I had managed to escape the horde of fan girls chasing after me. Luckily me and

Hinata had Algebra 2 togather. I passed her a note reading:

Hey, Could you meet me after school today I need to talk to you.

I saw her scribbled something on the paper and hand it to the guy sitting infront of her to hand it to me, it read:

What so you could steal my virginity too? No thank you I have much better things to do besides talking to a boy

band STD filled wannabe.

My eyebrow twitched with annoyance, no one calls me a wannabe I wrote back:

I have no STDS and I'm not a wannabe, you blind looking freak!

She wrote back:

Dumbfuck like your insults faze me :)

A fucking smile face she wrote back a smile face? I wrote back:

I'm going to make you fall hopelessly in love with me

She wrote back:

I'll like to see you try idiot!

I wrote back:

Wanna make it a bet then?

She wrote back:

Sure why the hell not.

I wrote back:

You be my girlfriend for two weeks and If you end up falling in love with me then I will claim your V-card.

She wrote back:

Screw you like I would actually fall in love with you and If I win the bet then you will leave me the hell alone and

get yourself tested for gonorrhea.

I wrote back:

The bet is on!

I'm so going to make Hinata Hyuga fall so in love with me that she wont be able to walk straight. This bet is going

to be so easy. But after school was over I couldn't find Hinata anywhere so I grabbed the nearest chick I could

find and took her home with me. I could hear all the fan girls behind me squeaking about how they wanted to be it.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V. <strong>

I can't believe I made a bet with the most superficial guy at this school. I know one thing there is no way in hell

that I am going to fall in love with him. I climbed into my bright yellow jeep waiting for Hanabi. My phone's

ringtone went off playing "Teach me how to scream" By Brokencyde. I touched the screen and read the text

message.

Hey sis I met some new friends and I'm gunna go hang with them so you can go home.

I text Hanabi back:

Sure w/e

I revved the engine and was bout to pull out of the parking space when i saw a certain blonde idiot holding some

brunette chick around the waist heading for his dark orange Lamborghini. I laughed to myself this is a peice of

cake. I zoomed out of the school parking lot and headed home only to find a long black stretch limo parked on the

curve infront of my house. I parked my car and went inside only to be greeted loudly by a

"Hey Hinata!" My mother called from the living room. Some people say that me and my mother look alike. She is

shorter than me with shoulder length wavy indigo hair and sea-green eyes. The hair color is about the only thing

we have in common. I smiled at her but my eyes went to the man who sat across from her on one of the other

love seats. He was a very serious man with long dark brown hair pulled into a low ponytail, he was muscular

looking and sat with his hands crossed on his chest.

"Hinata." The man spoke turning towards me to reveal his white eyes with a tinge of lavender at that moment I

instantly knew he was my father.

"Who are you?" I played coy

"Your father." He said solemnly with out emotion

"I wasn't aware that I had a dad." I said coolly

"Hinata." My mother said in a tone that meant shut up

I ignored her comment and shot back with a "So how's the family? It's really nice to see you after about four

years." Even though every Christmas the Hyuga clan gets together and stuff my father never shows up because

he's with his new "Family"

"Hinata do not use that tone of voice when speaking to me." He said in a commanding voice but I really don't give

a fuck today

"Why, not you haven't actually been a father to me at all my whole life." I said my hands trembling from speaking

against him I used to be scared of speaking against him when I was little, but I just don't a give fuck "Why exactly

are you here anyway?"

He ignored my comment and said "To take you under my wing. I want you to help me run the music record

commany."

I responed my saying "Fuck you."

I ignored my mother's voice yelling at me to come back downstairs as I ran upstairs to my room. Fuck him! Fuck

Him! I hate him. Trying now after basically my whole life to an be a father to me. Help him run the record company

more like his new kids probably thought it was boring so I'm the last person he can come to for help. Screw him! I

layed down face first on my fluffy red pillow and cried. I cried about my childhood wasn't never really a childhood

more like I had to grow up to fast because of a mother who never knew how to raise the children she gave birth

to. I hate my life seriously. I sat up for about an hour of crying and touched my phone, I dialed Sakura's number.

After two short rings she picked the phone up:

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Hinata." I said

"Oh hey Hinata what's up?"

"Nothing really but I don't really wanna be alone right now. Is there any clubs in this town?" I asked hopeing she

would know

"Uh..yea." She said "I'll take you just meet me at my house I'll txt you the directions later."

"Okay sounds cool." I said hanging up the phone

Tonight I'm going to be an alcoholic.

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAAY! I'm already to chapter 4! I'm soo proud of myself because I can nevr really write a story past chpt. 3 :D <strong>

**Anyway I probably won't be able to update soon because of school and stuff But I shall try my hardest okie!**

**Leave me comments or w/e saying how much you like it or giving me some pointers just dont be too harsh oki? :D **

**Lush yew guys and thank you soooo much for reading my lil fanfiction! (: **


	5. Chapter 5: My Beloved Cousin?

**Disclaimer Note: I do not own Naruto or any of the character's! :D **

**I do not own any of the bands/songs I may metion in this story! :3 **

**I do however own the character's I make up! :) **

**Soooo please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- My Beloved Cousin?<p>

When I opened my eyes my head was all fuzzy and It looks like I was laying down in a backseat of a car. I'm being kidnapped I thought. Great. But I couldn't remember

anything at all. I wracked through my brain trying to remember what the hell happened. All I remember is meeting Sakura at her house and going with her to some night

club by the name of _Absolute Zero. _After that, that's when my memory gets a little foggy. But that still doesn't explain why I'm in the backseat of someone's car. I looked

around nice car, it was probably a SUV.

"Hey Neji." I knew that voice "Do you think Hinata will be okay?"

Neji? My cousin Neji is driving? Oh no he fucking hates my guts. I'm screwed but why in the world am I in the backseat of his car? So I closed my eyes and pretended to

bed asleep listened to their conversation.

"Yea probably she's just drunk that's all." He said coldly

"Good thing we were playing tonight." I know that voice but who is it?

"Shut up Naruto." Neji said Ahhhh why does it have to be that idiot!

"Your so mean to me." Naruto whined

"I am not you are just immature." He said cooly then added "She's awake by the way."

I fucking hate him so much. How in the hell does he even know if i am even awake?

"Really?" Naruto asked skeptically looking back at me and I opened my eyes to shoot him a death glare "Ohh yea she is."

"Idiot." I muttered while sitting up

"Look who finnally decided to wake up." Neji jabbed

I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically "Oh why do I owe the pleasure of your presence young prince?"

Naruto laughed and Neji looked away from the road to give him a look "Your drunkin self was blabbering about how like was unfair and you nearly killed yourself by

jumping off the building luckily for you are band was playing tonight."

I looked at him not remebering anything "Huh?"

"Yea." Naruto butted in "You were fucking crazy when your drunk."

"Not to mention that I called your parent's and your father told me to bring you over to his house." Neji said eyeing me with his same colored eyes through the rear view

mirror

I sighed "Whatever. I'm not going so lemme out."

"Nope."

"I'm sorry maybe your hearing is shot from being in a boy band I said lemme out!"

"My hearing is perfectly fine and I'm not letting you out."

"Then I will jump out." I threatened reaching towards the handle when Naruto jumped back to the back seat jumping on top of me. I don't even know how that idiot even

climbed through the seats that fast but he did and he's freaking heavy.

"Get off of me." I screamed as my head hit the door

He grinned "Nope."

I put my hands on his chest putting all my force to try to push him off of me, he wasn't moving at all. "You are an idiot."

"And I like you better in this position." He smirked and then smashed his lips to mine I struggled for a moment and for some weird reason I liked it. I like Naruto kissing me? I think I'm going insane! He then slipped his tongue into my mouth and I took this action to bite really hard down on his tongue. He jerked up screaming with pain, I just laughed.

"Agh. Dammit that hurt!" Naruto screamed scooting away from me

"I told you to let go of me." I said calmly

"Neji your cousin is fucking crazy." Naruto complained then added "But I like them fiesty."

I rolled my eyes "Just stop talking before you give yourself a boner."

"Too late." He joked

"Both of you shut up." Neji said from the driver's seat "Hinata stop adding fuel to the fire and Naruto just shut up."

"But she's my girlfriend." Naruto whined

"Only for a stupid bet remember dipshit." I shot back

"Anyway we are here." Neji said while pulling into a long driveway. I looked out of the window this was my dad's new house. Even though it was dark outside you could

still see the huge white marble mansion and the black Gothic style fence enclosing the property. Yea, this is a rich person's house alright. I couldn't really see the rest of

the area because it was dark outside. Neji got out of the car followed by Naruto, I was the last one to get out. I don't know where Neji went but it was just me and

Naruto standing outside by Neji's big black SUV. My stomach was upset and all I wanted to do was go home and go to sleep. Naruto must have noticed that I wasn't

feeling to hot because he asked

"Are you alright?"

I shook my head "No."

"What's wrong?"

"If I knew that then I would have told you!"

"Jeesh. someone's PMSING."

Shut u-" My sentence was cut short when I vomited all over the side of Neji's shiny car. He is going to kill me. I ended up vomitting a couple more times and Naruto held

my hair back.

"That was your problem." He joked as I stepped away from him wiping my face with my shirt. It stunk of vomit out here and I need a shower now.

"Thanks." I mubbled looking as Neji came out of the house with my Father following him

Neji's eyed his car and then at me "I knew you were going to throw up I just didnt know when."

"Hinata." My father said gently stepping closer to me

I inched backwards "Stay the hell away from me!"

"I was worried."

"Worried my ass." I hissed "You could give a shit less bout me and Hanabi. So stay the fuck away from me."

"Hinata that's not true. I love you both."

"Lies." I spat out "I hate you, I wish you-"

My sentence was cut short when Neji backhanded me across my cheek making me fall to my knees. My cheek stung from the slap and I looked up at him. "What the fuck?"

"You do not speak that way to your father." He said smoothly

"This has nothing to do with you Neji so butt the hell out of it." I said standing up my fists balled up

Neji's gazed at my balled up fists then back at me "What are you going to fight me? You couldn't even properly take martial arts when we were younger."

"Shut up!" I screamed lunging forward at him my fists barely missing his face. He dodged my attack and then hit me straight in my mid section sending me flying

backwards crashing into a wooden bench.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's P.O.V <strong>

I don't know how this happened but now both Neji and Hinata are fighting each other. This isn't a normal slap fight this is like years and years of pent up rage fight.

Hinata would leap forward her long indigo hair flew behind her as she did this. But her punches weren't reaching Neji at all. Neji would do a sharp round house kick which

would make Hinata double over landing on her back. But Hinata was quick and back on her feet in an instant. Hinata kicked Neji in his stomach making his cold face move

with the pain he felt. He caught one of Hinata's feet and twisted it making her face plant in the grass. I was about to go stop this crazy ass fight when Hinata's dad put

hand out to me to stop me.

"No." He spoke "Let them get if all out."

I looked at him "Huh?"

"Those two have a deep seated hatred that has been from long before today."

"Yea but letting them fight like this isn't the best idea." I said flatly

"Yes, but it is the only way those two will ever let it all out."

I nodded not at all getting this old man's logic. I turned to watch the rest of the fight but it was over. Hinata was knelt down on the ground crying her eyes out as Neji

crouched down beside her hugging her. What the fuck?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V <strong>

Me and Neji's lil brawl was over and I was crying my eyes out. My uncle, Neji's dad had died protecting me and here I was fighting his own son. Neji's been feeling the

same way I had felt because unlike me his dad was actually dead. Neji encircled his arms around me to comfort me as I let out my loud sobs.

"It's okay." Neji whispered

"No, I killed him."

"No you didn't." Neji went on "That drunk semi truck driver did."

"But If I didn't want to go to the amusement park then he wouldn't have died."

"It wasn't your fault I guess it was just his time to go." Neji said wisely

I hiccuped "Yea, but I can't help but to feel guilty."

"You have been carrying this burden around for years and I'm sorry that I didn't properly sit down and talk to you about this." He said while easily lifting me up on to my feet

I shook my head "It's okay."

I looked at Neji, he looked like he was in a huge fight. His nose was bleeding , there were cuts n bruises on his body. I started to laugh until I saw myself in Neji's car's

mirror. The left side of my face was red and swelling and my lip was cut. Great. I thought as I climbed out of his SUV. People are surely going to wonder why I look like I

was in a gang fight. I walked over to my dad and stood there looking at him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered

He reached out his hand and messed up my already messy hair "It's alright."

"I need to go home." I said "And where's Sakura at?" Just now remembering about the Pinkette

"Sasuke took her home." Naruto said

"Oh." I said

"Neji will take you home." My father said while walking back towards the house

"Bye dad!" I screamed before getting into Neji's car.

* * *

><p><strong>So wat did chu think? Sorry if the fight was too graphic or we I just had to put a fight scene in here somewhere because I usually write stories about action and stuff LOL**

**Also to all the people who comment on my story and saying how much they enjoy it thank you sooo much it lifted my spirits when I saw it cause Ive been in a bad mood 2day! (: **

**I will try to update as soon as I can so please dont kill me ! :D **

**I lush yew! (: **


	6. Chapter 6: Black & White Kisses?

**Disclaimer Note: I do not own Naruto or Any of the characters! **

**I also do not own any of the songs/bands I may mention in this story! :D **

**And Thank you guys soo much for leaving me so sweet comments I really appreciate it! (: **

**Sooo here's the newest update! :3 **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- Black &amp; White Kisses<strong>

****I woke up after that very eventful night to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. I reached my hand over to my

nightstand and turned it off. I did not want to go to school today. I got up and took a shower and now I was

standing infront of the bathroom's mirror above the sink looking at my face. It was sort of swollen but nothing

concealer can't hide. My bottom lip was cut and I don't know how to cover that up. After blow drying my hair and

straightening it I slunk back to my bedroom. I pulled on a dark grey "The Ready Set" band tee and some dark

violet skinny jeans. I then put on my black flats with a tiny purple bow design on them and walked downstairs. To

my surprise Hanabi was already fully dressed eating a bowl of cereal in front of the TV in the living room. I had

already told Hanabi what had happened last night and she just laughed at me. My phone vibrated and I touched

the screen to see that I had two text messages. The first one was from Sakura that read:

I'm so sorry bout last night & my parent's took away my car! Could you give me a ride to school?

I texted back:

It's cool and Yea

She texted back:

K

The other text message was from my mom it read:

Sorry Dear, I won't be home till late I've been slammed at work since last night. Take care of your sister

Luv ya

I texted back:

Okie w/e

I slid my phone into my pocket and walked into the living room. Hanabi was watching some cartoon show. I sat

down next to her and watched it with her. To my disbelief it was actually pretty funny.

"So You ready to go?" I asked her as the show ended

She nodded "Yep."

"Ok. But I'm gunna pick up a friend first." I said as I walked out the door

"Oh my god Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed looking from me to Hanabi as she sat in passenger seat "You both look like

twins!"

"Uhh..no we don't." Hanabi snapped "She has a different hair color than I do and I'm tanner than she is!"

"But you do resemble each other." Sakura squeaked

"I'll give you that one." Hanabi said smiling

After parking in the school parking lot and arrving into my first period class Sakura spoke

"What happened to your lip?"

"Me and my cuz had a lil fight."

"Neji?"

"Yea but it's cool we are on good terms now." I said smiling when I heard some girls squeal and in walked Naruto

and Sasuke. "So what happened with you and Sasuke last night?"

She blushed "Nothing. He just took me home and gave me a lecture on how I should not go drinking and crap."

"Aweh." I said as she play punched me in the shoulder

"Baby Cakes look at your face!" Naruto half screamed comming up to my desk and putting his hands on top of my

desk his face inches from mine "Looks like your lip is cut want me to make it feel better?"

I shoved his face away "No thank you and Who you calling baby cakes?"

"You." He said giving me one of his usual stupid grins

"Hinata." Sakura asked "What is going on between you two?"

"We are going out." Naruto announced

I rolled my eyes "I'll tell you about it later when some idiot isn't around."

Sakura nodded but her eyes were glued on Sasuke "Yea sure."

I explained it all to Sakura and she understood. She said that Naruto has never done this "bet" thing to any of

the other girls before. She said it's probably because I'm the only one who has rejected him. I personally don't

give a damn because I do not love him in any way. We were all sitting at the lunch table chatting until I noticed

something. Nagisa held in her hands the Holy Grail of Manga. The newest edition of my favorite manga Black and

White Kisses.

"You have it!" I said all happy

Nagisa looked up from the black cover book "Why yes I do."

"I must read it!" I said bouncing up and down in my seat This is my all time favorite Shojo manga. It's basically

about a demon boy and a Angel girl's forbidden romance. She handed me the book and I was devouring it up. I

didnt even notice a certain idiot sit down next to me until he said

"So you read Manga?"

I nodded not paying attention to him when I'm reading Manga I'm like in my own lil world "Yea."

"So you like this cheesy gushy romance stuff?" he asked

"Yea."

"So do you love me?"

"Yea."

"I win the bet then!"

I looked up from my manga and glared at him "I ment to say no idiot-wad. When I'm reading manga I don't notice

things."

He looked serious then recited a line from the Manga "Hinata, I am demon and you are an Angel are love can never be."

I face palmed him and then handed the book back to Nagisa "Idiot."

"Ow. That really hurt babe."

Facepalm "Don't call me babe!"

"hehe. Looks like a lover's quarrel." Tenten said giggling as I had my hand up about to face palm Naruto for the

third time today

"No." I said "More like I'm gunna kill him."

Tenten and Nagisa all laughed at me then we all got into a conversation about the school's up comming

homecoming dance. I much perfer not to go to school activities but Sakura demanded that I go. When I turned

about to yell at Naruto to get lost he pressed his lips to mine.

"Your dead meat Naruto!" I screamed as he got up and ran across the cafeteria. I looked over at the fan girls

table, If looks could kill I would already be six feet under.

FML!

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaay! I'm done with this chapter! I know I know this chapter is soo short but I has school in the morning so I had to make a lil chapter to satisfy evryone's craving for updates!<strong>

**Thank you sooo much for your kind comments! Also that Manga Black & White Kisses I made it up LOL! **

**I promise a longer chapter soon! so don't murder me! :3 **

**I lush yew guys! (: **


	7. Chapter 7: The Best Friend!

**Disclaimer Note: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! (:**

**I do not own any of the songs/bands I may mention! :D **

**I do however own the character's that I make up! :3**

**Also I would like to thank everyone who's been giving me really sweet reviews It's a big help in writing this cause if no one liked it tht would be bad D: **

**Soooo Here's the newest update.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- The Best Friend!<strong>

"Hyuga I looked up from my work in Latin to see a tall white-blonde haired girl with a waist length ponytail

swaying behind her as she walked towards my desk. She wore a very tight fitting purple baby doll shirt that

showed off her well developed chest and a black skirt that wasn't really leaving anything to the imagination. Her

ice blue eyes were lined with thin black eyeliner and she was I guess wearing fake eyelashes, cause her eyes

lashes were just gigantic.

"What?" I asked contuing to work on the Latin work sheets we had to do for the rest of class

"I'll just get to the point." She asked "Are you going out with Naruto?"

"Yea, but it's just some stupid bet so its no big deal." I said not really paying attention to her while I was trying to

figure out how to translate this sentence.

"No big deal!" she half screamed "You are dating one of the most poplular boys at school."

"Yea, no big deal." I said scribbling down what I thought the senctence said

"You are crazy." The blonde insisted "You should break up with him."

"No. Then I will lose the bet." I said looking up at her

"So."

"I don't like losing."

"Yamanaka. Could you please take your seat and stop bothering Miss Hyuga." Professor Kurenai said her deep

red eyes glaring for the blonde to go sit down

"Ohh." Sakura said as I told her what had happened in Latin "That's Ino."

"Who is that Crazy chick?"

"She the Vice president for The Ultimate Naruto/Sasuke FanClub." She went on "She's a complete whore bitch."

I nodded my head agreeing "Did you see her outfit?"

"I know right." Sakura said "I can't belive I used to be bestfriends with her."

"We all make mistakes." I laughed

"Yea, tell me about it."

After dropping Sakura off at her house I went home and collapsed onto my bed. It's homecoming week at school

and this whole school spirit shit is beyond annoying. I found out that those girls, Karin and Ino are cheer leaders

who would have thought? Well anyway Hanabi is out with her friends again and god knows where my mother is.

SO it's me all alone at home. Which means one thing. I have to finish my Latin homework. A normal teenager

would throw a party but not me, cause I would end up having to pick the everything up. My fone's ringtone "Teach

me how to scream" By Brokencyde went off I picked up the phone

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Who is this?" I asked

"Razz." He said then added "You forgot you have caller ID on your phone?"

I face palmed myself "Yea. I did."

He laughed "So are you going to open up the front door of what Chicka?"

I ran downstairs my phone still in my hand and jerked opened the front door to see Razz standing on the door

step. He smiled at me then slid his phone in his pocket. Razz is my bestfriend who is also the person who I've had

a one sided love for years. He had is longish maroon hair spiked up in the back resembling a star, he always goes

through so much hair gel and his bangs were straightened and hung in his face. He had orange streaks in his hair

and It looked so awesome. He wore his Devil Wears Prada band tee with his skinny black jeans with his black and

white checkered suspenders hanging from the back. He wore his rainbow colored converse.

"Super fab." I joked

He rolled his eyes "Shut up."

I laughed "But you look so hawt."

"Your talking about the snakebites?" He said getting inches from my face to show me his white heart shaped

snake bites

"totally." I said walking inside he followed

He looked around "Are you all alone?"

"Yup."

"You know what that means?"

"Horror Flick movie night!" we screamed together

This is what are friendship is like. I'm so in love with him but he doesn't know it and if he does then he ignores it.

He's also a big playboy which why I can handle Naruto so well. I sighed as I took the huge bowl of popcorn into

the living room as Razz clicked on the huge plasma. I ploped down next to him nibbling on a handful of popcorn.

"So." He said "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing really." I said through a mouthful

"Me and Tanya broke up." He said stretching his long legs on the coffee table

"I figured." I said Every time him and any of his "Girlfriends" break up he always comes over to express his

feelings to me. I swear I should start charging him.

"Yea & I was really serious about this one." He said mopey

I rolled my eyes "You will find another one."

"I know." He laughed recovering from it when the doorbell rang I got up to go see who the hell would come over

I opened the door to see Naruto standing on the other side. His usual spiky hair was flat and hung down on his

face and he wore a tight light blue Nevershoutnever band tee and some faded blue jeans. I was about to shut

the door when he put his foot out stopping it from shutting.

"Hey. I came to hangout with you!" He screamed

"I'm not interested." I said bluntly

"Why who's here?" He asked referring to Razz's black pick up truck parked on the curve in front of my house

"Her lover." Razz said comming up behind me and resting his chin on my head

"Who are you?" Naruto said "I'm her boyfriend."

I elbow jabbed Razz "He's not my lover, and you are not my boyfriend."

"But Hinata we are." Naruto said

"But Hinata we are soo lovers girl." Razz said trying to mimic Naruto

Naruto glared at him "Who the hell are you?"

"I could ask the same thing bro."

"Too much testosterone going on here." I said walking off

After explaining everything to Razz about this "Bet" and Naruto about Razz being my bestfriend everything was

still not cool. Naruto had jealous written all over his face. It was pretty funny when Razz would scoot closer to me

cause Naruto would scoot closer to me too. Which in return would make me feel catastrophic. I would face palm

both of them then they would back off. But Naruto still was shooting daggers at Razz.

"Stop it." I whispered to Naruto

"Stop what?" He asked

"Glaring at him." I said referring to Razz

"But he is getting way to close to you." He whined "Your my girlfriend."

"The bet." I said "I'm not really your girlfriend."

Razz's phone went off and he answered it. His face lit up. It must have been his ex who had called him. My

stomach dropped. Razz doesn't think of me as girl at all, I'm just one of the guys nothing more.

"So you wouldn't mind if I took a girl home with me." Naruto said making me snap out of my thoughts

"No." I smiled "Go ahead you STD filled band boy freak."

"I do not have STDS." Naruto Shouted jumping up but his shoe got caught on the edge of the couch and he ended

up falling ontop of me. He really needs to stop this.

"Ugh. Get off of me." I said

"Nope." he said grinning "I like you in this position."

"Fuck you."

"Do you wanna?"

"Uhh...no thank you." I said pushing him off of me

"Just amit it." he said standing up on his feet "You like me?"

"In your dreams." I snickered

"In my dreams you are doing more than that."

"Horny bastard." I commented

"I know." He said sweetly

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo Sorry this chapter is short but I had to go with my mom to Arkasas last night and I'm still sleepy so I promise to update soon!<strong>

**So how'd you like Razz? Please leave me comments telling me how much you liked it or w/e just nothing too harsh okie! (:**

**I lush yew guys so much for reading my lil fanfiction! :3 **


	8. Chapter 8: NOT A CHAPTER!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**I would like to thank all you guys who has been reading my story and reviewing on it! Everytime I read a sweet**

** review it makes me smile and wanna write more! Also i have horrible grammatical errors in my story and thank**

** you guys for not being douches bout it! (: I will try to fix it! :D also you Guys should check out my other Fanfic **

**but i havent updated yet cause ive been too busy on this one! So yeaaa i sooo wanted to take the time to thank **

**all of you for reading my lil fanfic and giving me wonderful reviews!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! :D 3 **


	9. Chapter 9: Cuts Run Deep

**Disclaimer Note: I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters I wish i did but i don't :D **

**I do not own any of the songs/bands I may metion!**

**I do however own The characters I make up and Cupid Shot Me In The Eye! :D **

**Sooo please enjoy the latest updated YO! :3 **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9- Cuts Run Deep.<strong>

"Ahhh. Hinata why can't I spend the night here?" Razz begged giving me one of his puppy dog looks

I looked away from his tea colored eyes " No. My mother will have a cow."

"But she's never home you said and what she doesn't know won't kill her." Razz said raising his eyebrows

"Hey!" Naruto butted in "If that Star-headed freak gets to spend the night then I wanna spend the night too!"

"First off all." Razz said holding up one of his long pale fingers "It's a very complex hair style and My name is

Razzen, but you can call me Razz."

"I don't give a shit about your hair or you." Naruto yelled

"I do." I said "And both of you are not spending the night here."

"But Hinata I spent the night that one time when I came and visited you when you lived in that tiny apartment

complex in downtown Carte!" Razz stated

"Oh. Yea I forgot." I lied It was the most embarrassing night of my life sleeping in the same room as my crush

"Wait huh?" Naruto asked dumbfounded

"Nevermind." I sighed giving up "I don't care but none of you are going into my room!"

"Score!" I heard Naruto scream as I walked upstairs. Idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's P.O.V <strong>

I can't believe Hinata actually let me spend the night at her house. Dude this is going to be so fun. But the only

thing making it not fun at all is this guy. Razz. He was laying down on the brown leather couch playing with his

phone. I rolled my eyes So Hinata likes this guy? I kind of knew that she did because of the way her pale eyes

would light up whenever she was talking to him or about him. That made me weird actually. This feeling I get I

can't explain it. It's like whenever I think of my toy liking someone else it makes my stomach drop and I get so

furious. It must be that ninety-nine cent burrito I bought. Damn burritos. That is why I much prefer some ramen. I

wonder if that guy Razz knows that Hinata loves him. Probably not because he's seems like a bigger idiot than

me. I looked up to see Hinata comming down from the stairs and I thought of an idea

"Hey Razz." I said

The guy sat up and eyed me "What?"

"Do like Hinata like that?" I asked simply

He paused caught off guard then said "No. She's like a sister to me and that would be weird, I mean I know she's

has a one sided love for me for years but I just try to ingnore it because I don't wanna mess up my friendship you

know?"

I nodded my head in agreement and saw Hinata run up stairs slamming her bedroom door "I know."

"What was that?" Razz asked referring to the door being slammed upstairs

I shrugged my shoulders "I dunno, but I'll go check it out."

I walked up the stairs and knocked on Hinata's door "Hey it's me."

I heard a muffled "Go away."

"Hey. Did you hear all of it?" I asked leaning on the door but she didn't respond so jiggled the doorknob and it

opened easily. I walked into her room. One word her room was so her. It had multiple band posters tacked the

the walls a bookshelf full of Manga. It had a desk with her laptop sitting on it in front of the window and her bed

was off in the corner of the room. Hinata was curled in a ball underneath her bright red quilted blanket. She must

like red, because alot of her stuff has that color on it. I sat down next to her.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked she didn't respond so I tryed to yank the blanket off of her but she held onto it

tightly. We struggled like this for several more minutes until she eventually let go of it. She sat up crying black

tears that was from her mascara rolling down her face. I didn't think my body just reacted I reached out and held

her close to me. It was hurting me to see her like this and I don't know why? She's just some stupid play thing to

me but why do I care about her so damn much? I touched her hand and that's when I felt something wet. I looked

down to see bright red blood bleeding out from the cuts on her left wrist. I hadn't noticed this before but all on

her left arm were several more cuts just like this one. She cuts herself? I ran into the bathroom and brought back

a navy blue towel. I pressed it on her wrist to stop the bleeding. She jerked a little when the towel make contact

with her wound but other than that she was dead silent. After the bleeding stopped I cleaned the wound up with

what I could find in her bathroom and put a band-aid on it. I don't how long we sat there in silence but it felf like

an entirety to me. The only sound came from Hinata's quite sniffles. Then I finnaly found my voice and said

"Hinata I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" She asked her voice was hoarse

"Because I asked that insensitive question when I knew that you were standing right there." I said looking side

ways at her. She jerked towards me her fists slamming into my chest.

"I hate you." She said "I already knew that he didnt like me but you had to go and ask it."

"I know." I said as slid her hands away and leaned her head against my right side

"If you try and do anything to me while I'm sleeping I will chop your balls off and feed them to you." She mubbled

through half closed eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V. <strong>

I turned to my side yawning and opening my eyes to see a sleeping Naruto beside me in my bed. I threw the

covers off of me and checked my body. Okay so my clothes are still one that's a good sign. I winced in pain as I

flicked my wrist to its side. I saw the brown band-aid and remembered about last night. Naruto had found out my

biggest secrets. That I'm in love with Razz and that I cut myself. I mean I'm not a crazy person it's just that cutting

myself releases the pain and emotions that I've built up inside of me. It makes me feel normal I suppose. I have

emotional problems I know that just look at my life. A whore mother who is never home and a father who walked

out on me. I looked over at the sleeping Naruto. For once since I met this bumbling idiot he wasn't acting like a

horny bastard. I brushed some of his golden blonde hair out of his face and I looked closely had the birthmarks on

his face that resembled the whiskers of a cat. If I didn't know better I would be thinking that I was falling for him.

Which cannot happen. I was too busy with my thoughts that I didn't notice to sky blue eyes staring back at me.

He smiled " Hinata you look so beautiful in the morning it makes me wanna fuck you."

Okay so I take back the being a horny bastard part "Shut the fuck up and get the hell out of my damn room."

He rolled over on his side throwing one of my black pillows over his head "Still sleepy."

I rolled my eyes this is going to be a very long morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo how did you guys like it! please leave comments and stuff for me to read! nothing too harsh okie? :D<strong>

**This chapter was very emotional ..and Naruto hasn't relized his feelings towards Hinata yet!**

**Thank you for reading it! (: **


	10. Chapter 10: Cupid Shot Me In The Eye

**Disclaimer Note: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! :)**

**I do not own any of the bands/songs I may mention in this story! :D **

**I do however own the made up characters tht i make up YO! :3 **

**In This chapter Naruto's band will be playing and I wrote a song for it so please bear with me if it royally sucks! (: **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 Cupid Shot Me In The Eye &amp; Homecoming Madness!<strong>

"Hinata wait!" Naruto yelled from behind as I bolted towards the bathroom to get ready for school. I slid on my

Black "Blood On The Dance Floor" Band tee with bright yellow skinny jeans. I applied my usual black eyeliner as my

straightener heated up. I decided to straighten my hair then I threw it up in a sloppy ponytail and walked

downstairs. Naruto had already left thank god for that. I walked into the living room to see Razz sleeping like a

baby on the couch. I looked around and spotted this fuzzy brown throw cover and covered Razz with it.I know

that he never liked me like that but it still hurts to have put into word form. But I guess we are better off as

friends anyway. Hanabi

texted me last night before my big melt down to say that she was spending the night over one of her friend's

house. I slipped on my dark brown combat boots and gabbed my keys. I successfully made it to school with no

problem. Sakura walked into are first period with a big smile on her face.

"Guess what?" She asked while sitting down

"What?" I asked wondering what has her literally bouncing in her seat

"Sasuke asked me to the Homecoming dance!" She half screamed

"Holy cow shit." I said shocked that ice cube playboy would actually ask her to the dance

"Your funny Hinata." Sakura said "But we need to go shopping after school today for dresses because the dance

is tomorrow after the game."

I cringed "I don't do dress shopping."

"C'mon please." The pinkette begged

I sighed giving up "Fine."

"Yay." She squealed

After school was over me and Sakura piled up in my car and drove to _Spotted Lady_ which an over priced dress

shop. A too perky sales clerk instantly made a bee line to us and ushered us to the dressing rooms. All the

dresses the sales woman gave us to try on wasn't my taste. I slipped on a tiny royal blue ruffled strappless dress

and walked out the dressing room, over to wall that was one huge mirror covering the entire area. I turned to the

side to exaime the dress. It was a little to tight and short for my taste, but other than that it was a pretty shade

just not for me. The the other dressing room's chestnut door swung out revealing Sakura in one of the dresses

the Sales woman had picked out for her. It was a long spaghetti strapped deep purple sweeping dress with a slit

where her thighs were. It made Sakura look shorter than she already was.

I giggled "That dress swallowed you up."

She smiled at my comment as she checked her self out in the mirror "Yea it kinda of does."

"She keeps giving me the shortest dresses." I whispered

"Yea and me the longest dresses." Sakura said

"I have a suggestion why don't we go find some dresses we actually like." I said while walking over to a rack of

bright colored dresses. Sakura found the dress she wanted as soon as she searched through the first rack of

dresses. It was a strapless silky deep set magenta dress that stopped inches above her knees with black ruffles

along the bottom half. She almost busted my ear drums as she squealed about how this dress showed off her

curves and her breasts. I rolled my eyes and play shoved her. Me on the other hand it took almost an hour for me

to find the perfect dress. When I finally found it was a short strapless blood red puffy cocktail dress with a black

ribbon sash that had a white rose on it. It actually looked good on me. Although I wish I was more developed in a

certain are like Sakura. But oh well it's not like I'm trying to impress anybody. After we were done with shopping

Sakura dropped me off at the school so that I could go get my car. I arrived home to an empty house, Razz texted

me earlier said that he was leaving to go back home. He skipped school to come see me how sweet huh? Anyway

Hanabi is out with her friends again so that left me alone so I decided to get all my homework done and clean a

little. The next day school passed in a blurr and then there I stood in the School's gym that was decorated for the

homecoming dance. It had balloons, streamers and a DJ blasting music from the huge speakers. There was a

disco ball that made shiny bright spots on everyone. Sakura was off somewhere with Sasuke leaving me alone

standing next to the punch bowl which a group of jocks had just spiked. I hadn't seen Naruto yet and I'm so

happy. What I didn't understand is off beside the dance floor was some sort of stage being set up. I guess they

are having a live band playing. I turned about to walk away when I over heard a group of girls say

"Cupid Shot Me In The Eye is playing tonight." The red girl said

"I know and after that I think I'm going to confess to Naruto." The bunette said all happy

My stomach dropped Confess? Huh that's weird why am I feeling like this just by someone else saying that they

are going to confess to that STD filled boy band singer? I must be really out of it tonight. I was too busy with my

thoughts that I didn't notice Naruto grab my hand and swing me around to face him.

I blinked "Let go."

He smirked touching one of the curls in my hair. I let Sakura curl my hair which it atually looked pretty. "You look

sexy tonight."

I rolled my eyes "Shut up."

He wore white button up dress shirt with a neon orange tie with black skinny jeans. His usual spiked up hair fell

down inches from his shoulders and hung almost in his eyes. If I didn't know him better I would think he was cute

but unforntuanlly i do.

"My band is up next." He smiled big "You should come listen to us."

"Not interested." I faked smiled

"Please."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Cause I hate boy bands."

"That's not fair."

"So it doesn't have to be fair its my opinion."

"Pretty please." He said his sky blue eyes begging me to

I am really weak when it comes to any form of puppy dog eyes I sighed "Fine."

I stood next to Sakura looking up as Naruto and his band got on stage. Every girl in the room started to scream

with excitement. To my surprise every band member wore the exact same outfit but a different color ties. Must be

their signature look or something. Naruto was the lead singer and stood in front of the mic. Sasuke was the bass

player and back up vocalist and stood on Naruto's right side but a litter farther back. My cousin Neji was the lead

guitarist and stood to Naruto's left. The drummer was some guy by the name of Kiba, I've only met him once

because he's going out with Nagisa. The drums started in and then enter the guitar riffs. Finally Naruto opened his

mouth and sung:

_Got my heart strapped down by the beat of an 808 _

_Who are you_

_Who stole my heart_

_I'll take it back drop low _

_I can't hear you by the sound of me robbing you _

_I will take my taken heart and take yours for keeps_

_I got you where I want you _

_I'm not letting you go _

Then you could hear Sasuke's deep voice sing the next verse

_Drop what you have stolen _

_You're gonna move like the smoke in my lungs_

_And I'm dreaming I can feel it with the tip of my tongue_

_And tell me how you're feeling_

_Jump on my heart through this stereo _

The Naruto Sung the rest

_I'll show up and be your summer love_

_I wanna make you feel what it's like _

_To feel the way I do _

_Steal your heart_

_Take it back_

_I wanna feel your warmth on my skin_

_I wanna taste your lips as they are pressed against mine_

_Oh baby_

_You make me insane _

_Steal your heart_

_Take it back _

_Now I'm a robber _

__The rest of the song was basically them repeating those verses and some guitar solos added in. The crowd was

going crazy and Naruto was a pretty amazing singer. He could hold a note which surprised the hell out of me and

he looked so cool standing up there on stage. Oh my god did I just call Naruto cool? What the hell is wrong with

me? After the song ended Naruto spoke

"We are Cupid Shot Me In The Eye and that is one of newest songs called Robber." Naruto said breathless "And

we will be playing a couple more songs for you all!"

I had to get the hell out of there before my thoughts ran rapid and next thing I would know is me end up liking

that STD filled player. I ended up at the rooftop staring up at the stars. I mean it wouldn't be so bad actually liking

Naruto but that would mean I would lose the bet. Which I hate losing. I mean on the other hand he is very caring

when he wants to be. His looks aren't too shaby either. I must be losing it I almost called Naruto handsome. I got

up and started to walk down the long staircase when someone pushed me. I tryed to grab a hold of one of the

railing but my fingers slipped and I was sent tumbling down the stairs. I ended up landing in an awkward position

and my legs were all tangled up. I also think i might have sprained my ankle cause it was throbbing with pain. I

heard a couple of girls gigling and I looked up to see Ino and Karin.

"Oh look Ino." Karin said eyeing me "The new girl tripped and fell."

"Poor thing." Ino said in a fake caring tone "should we help her?"

"No lets leave her."

"Yea." Ino smirked "That's what you get for trying to get with are Naruto."

"Stupid whores" I spat

"What did you just call us?" Karin asked pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose

"Whores." I said glaring "What do I need to spell it out for you?"

Ino kicked me hard in my left side "Shut the fuck up."

I smiled "Make me."

Karin smiled deviously "That can be arranged."

She wasn't kidding either. Her and Ino had kicked me so hard in my side that I think it might be bruised and I was

spitting up blood which wasn't a good sing either. I really need to stop getting into fights. I tryed to stand but my

ankle gave away and I landed back on my butt. I heard hard pounding footsteps and there appeared a sweaty

breathless Naruto. He couched down beside me putting his big hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head "My ankle I think I sprained it when I fell and why are you here anyway?"

"I heard a couple of girls talking about how you were laying on the ground bleeding out."

I rolled my eyes people need to get their facts straight "I'm not bleeding out."

"I can see that." He said "Can you stand?"

"Nope." I half laughed

He turned around and out his hands to his put in a motion for me to get on. "Come on I'll give you a piggy back ride."

"umm." I hestated "No way in hell."

"Now is not the time to be a sarcastic bitch." He groaned "Your hurt and you need to get some ice on that ankle."

I ignored his comment and climbed on. He made a comment about me being heavy and I slapped the back of his

head. He had driven me home and layed me on my bed. Naruto is sweet. I thought. Stupid useless thoughts go

away! He was downstairs getting some ice as I change into my pajamas. I threw on a bright pink t-shirt with black

letters saying "Your mom" and some black zebra print shorts. Naruto appeared and put the ice on my now swollen

ankle and gave me something for the pain. He stood there probably debating on whether not to leave or stay.

"Naruto." I said breaking the silence

He looked at me "Yea?"

"Thank you." I smiled the pain meds taking affect

"No problem." He said throwing up his right thumb

"Idiot." I said shaking my head

"Yea since your feeling better I better leave." He said about to leave

"Naruto!" I half shouted "Please don't go I don't wanna be alone."

He looked at me surprised then spoke "You sure."

"Yea." I said my eyes felt heavy "But don't try anything."

He sat down next to me "I won't."

* * *

><p><strong>OMFG what a long chapter! <strong>

**Okay first off all Hinata hasn't relized her feelings yet but she has more of an idea about them then Naruto does and isn't he a sweetheart for saving her! **

**ALso how did yall like the song I made up..I think It was utterly horrible LOL**

**Please leave me comments telling me how'd you like this chapter or what I need to improve on just dont be too harsh okie!**

**Also the next update may be a little longer to update cause I gotta work the whole weekend but I shall try my hardest! :D **

**Thank you bunches for reading my lil fanfiction!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! :D **


	11. Chapter 11:NOTE

**I'm soooooo SORRY! but due to some unforeseen events I won't be able to update anymore... My dad left me **

**and my sister n mom for some whore he met when he was working in Arkansas and my sister found the text **

**messages tht him and tht girl were sending to each other. My mom confronted him and kicked him out. He left **

**without saying goodbye or anything to me and my sister and went back to Arkansas to her, leaving me n my **

**mom n sister alone without any money. You are probably thinking why in the hell are you sharing your **

**personal**

** buisness with us! But I feel much better bout this whole crazy situation when I write about it. I mean ik he **

**was nvr really a father to begin with My only father figure was my grandfather but he died of lung cancer **

**seven years ago...My dad is an abusive dad you know? He hit me one time when I was seven or eight and he**

** abused my mom alot but me my mom n sister was always the one's to leave not him and it really upset my **

**mother because she's afraid she wont have enough money to support all three of us. I never got a childhood I**

** had to grow up to fast because my father is addicted to drugs. This chick he met in Arkansas while he was **

**working there has three kids so now he can go play family with his new "Family". I sent him a txt saying I **

**dont want you at my birthday which is next month oh yay! not, any holidays my high school graduation, or if i **

**go to college i dont you there at my graduation if i decide to get married i dont want you there or if I have**

** any****y kids in the future you have no rights to any of this because the day you walked out and crawled back to **

**that whore you lost them all ,...He hasn't responded back to any of my texts or phone he did respond to one of**

** my sister's text messages tht basically said i hate you I dont ever wanna see you again you bastard of a **

**father and you know what he wrote back LMAO.. he wrote tht back so fuck him...My mom is really upset **

**about the whole thing...I probably wont have internet for awhile so I'm warning you that I am truly sorry that**

** I wont be able to update please don't hate me I'm going through some hard times right now but as soon as I **

**can I promise to update...**


	12. Chapter 12: Somewhat True

**OYAHHHHHH! **

**After feeling sorry for myself about my dad leaving n my reoccurring knee issues I am back with some new **

**up dates! Thank you all for your support and I really appreciated it soooo much! I have re found my passion **

**for this story and I do not wanna let yall down! Soo please enjoy the newest chapter! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 Somewhat True. <strong>

_"Hinata." I turned to my left to see Naruto holding out his huge tan hand towards me. I looked at around as we stood in_

_ a peaceful flower field. He was dressed in all white. A white button up shirt and white jeans it was very bright in this_

_ place. I turned around ignoring Naruto's hand and took off running. I was also wearing a big white gown and it started _

_to tear when my shoe got caught on it. I heard Naruto calling me but I kept on running through this white rose filled _

_field. The scenery changed into something else. The brightness of the field turned into a cloud of darkness. Smoke filled_

_ the air as the field turned into flames. My dress was cut in half tinged with black soot. I coffed as the thick gray smoke _

_filled my lunges. My eyes stung and watered as I walked slowly through this burning field. Flames burst out of nowhere_

_ engulfing this once lively field with it's reddish orange hatred. I spotted Naruto standing on the edge of a cliff looking_

_down below. His outfit was the same as before the scenery changed. Completely white. _

_I coffed "Naruto!"_

_He half turned his head "Hinata come over here." _

_I walked quickly to his side and he stood without uttering a word to me. I followed his gaze down and that's when I saw_

_ it. Me, yes me. I was lying face down below this cliff in that white dress. But that makes no sense at all because I'm _

_right here. _

_"What the hell?" I asked horror struck_

_"It's the you who I loved." He mubbled _

_"What?" _

My eyes snapped open to see that I was lying on my bed I sat up trying to gather my thoughts on what exactly

that dream meant. So far nothing came up. I was about to get up when some blonde idiot busted through my

bedroom door holding a tray of food.

I rolled my eyes "What the fuck?"

He gave me a sheepish grin "I cooked you food."

He sat the tray of food down on my nightstand. it looked absolutly horrid. The eggs were fine but the bacon was

burned to a crisp along with the toast. I shook my head laughing at Naruto's attempt at cooking.

"What?" he asked confused

"Your cooking sucks!" I said

"Well." He said "I can make cereal like a boss!"

"I think anyone can make cereal." I said sarcastically "But like a boss you say?"

He nodded grinning "I can also make out with you like a boss wanna see?"

I shoved him away "No thank you!"

"Awwe." he groaned

"ow." I said as I tryed to get up on my feet, I looked down to see my ankle swollen and bandaged up. Naruto

explained to me that he spend the night here to look after me which I thought was really sweet. Did I just think

that was sweet? I must be losing it. Anyway he helped me downstairs and he left to go get some clothes from his

house. It's Saturday so I have no school today thank Jesus! That dream was really freaky but Naruto was pretty

hot in it. I put my hand over my forehead. No fever. I must be going insane! I think I might somewhat like Naruto!

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOO wat did chu think and sorry if the chapter is supa long but im trying to get back into the groove of <strong>

**writing this story so i promise tht the next chapter will be longer! please leave so sweet comments nothing to**

** harsh okie? (:**

**P.S. Hinata has some what realized her feelings for Naruto!**


End file.
